The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In a transmission for transmitting engine power, an automated manual transmission that electronically controls a clutch and a gear of a manual transmission performs shifting of the gearbox side in order to perform the shifting and then performs shifting of a transmission clutch.
Here, the shifting of the gearbox side is performed by a synchronizing device that is driven by an electric motor or a hydraulic actuator.
That is, a synchronizer ring and a cone formed on the shift stage gear are rubbed with each other by moving the sleeve if the synchronizing device is driven to perform speed synchronization, and then the sleeve is further moved to be engaged with the shift stage gear tooth to perform the shifting.
Here, a point in time when the force control is performed on the sleeve to start engagement with the shift stage gear tooth is called a touch point, and since the sleeve before the touch point does not suffer from any resistance, the movement to the touch point is performed quickly.
However, we have discovered that if the touch point is higher than a control expectation point, the force control is performed from the point before the touch point and thus the shifting is performed slowly. Conversely, if the touch point is lower than the control expectation point, the force control may not be performed at the accurate point in time. Accordingly, it is important to figure out the touch point accurately.
The matters described as the background art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.